etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Furyhorn
Furyhorn is a low level FOE that has appeared in every game of the series to date. Their names were originally translated as Ragelopes, switching to Furyhorn for Etrian Odyssey II. Etrian Odyssey Untold uses their original name, however. They are surprisingly powerful deer with an imposing presence. Their fur is pale blue, and they have a golden mane. Their beautiful appearance hides a brutally territorial beast responsible of the deaths of many novice explorers; ironically, these creatures are herbivorous. Since it was also the very first of the FOEs introduced, it is one of the most famous monsters, usually even considered a staple of the series. Ragelope (Etrian Odyssey) The Ragelope is the first FOE that you encounter in Etrian Odyssey. These deer are first found on B2F, but can be found all over the Emerald Grove afterwards. They usually patrol set areas, but in rare cases they may ambush and chase players trying to claim a treasure chest. They look exactly like the Fender, but are way stronger than any monsters found on B2F, able to easily annihilate any explorers who approach them unprepared. Aside from its higher than average attack and defense, the Ragelope has an ability called Scream, which can inflict the confuse status on your characters. New players should probably wait until approximately Level 8-10 before attempting to face one. Ragelopes, like many earlier FOEs, are susceptible to the Alchemist's Poison skill. A good strategy for taking them on earlier is to have your team defend while an alchemist tries to inflict Poison. Skills that boost the party's defense, such as the Medic's Immunize or the Protector's physical guards, are also useful. Skills * Scream (Uses ???): Related Monsters *Fender *Goldeer Popularity As the very first of the infamous FOEs, Ragelopes have become a staple of the series' unforgiving difficulty and a somewhat unofficial mascot. Several media on the web (mostly in Japan) depicts harmless-looking deer viciously turning the tables on their would-be hunters. People familiar with IOSYS FOE! to no Souguuanimation will most likely remember the scene where a cute-looking deer is slaughtering a playing party while the narrator states in horror "It can't be, the FOE has destroyed the party". On Etrian Odyssey-related threads on forums and imageboards, they are usually called Rapealopes due to their high body count. Newbies will usually be advised to "pet the deer and always rest in the clearing" as an initiation joke from veteran players. Furyhorn (Etrian Odyssey II) Furyhorns are pretty much the same as their previous incarnation, the Ragelope. They live and prosper within the Ancient Forest, where they have become a dangerous pest for explorers. Even though they are no longer the first FOEs introduced, they are still patrolling the second and third floors. They are way stronger than before, their numbers have increased, and some have irregular patrolling patterns; trying to evade them can be somewhat tricky for novice explorers. They do not chase explorers aggressively but will not hesitate to destroy them. Their skill, Step, does moderate damage, hits the party three times, usually a specific row/line and has a high chance to confuse the target. Tactics Having a medic and a Dark hunter will help immensely. Bind its legs to avoid Step and prioritize healing characters who have lower defenses first. If your medic has leveled enough to learn refresh , which cures ailments, focus on curing confused party members with high attack power first to prevent fatal friendly fire. Therica B's can also be useful. If a Furyhorn is approached from behind the player always receives a preemptive strike, useful as that extra turn can be used to seal it's legs. Skills * Step (Uses ???): Related Monsters *Furylord Furyhorn (Etrian Odyssey III) Furyhorns wander through B4F, the deepest level of the Waterfall Wood. They aren't as prosperous as in Etrian Odyssey II, but their numbers are still enough to be a force to be reckoned with. They continue their habit of just endlessly patrolling their territory without a care. However, the area where they live is full of swamps; making it impossible to outrun them, as they can maneuver through the mud with no difficulty whereas you will take two turns to move through a single mud tile. They aren't too hard to beat as they only have a little more HP than a Greedy Lizard. The only thing noteworthy to look out for is Muddle Roar, which can confuse the entire front row and create a severe headache if some of your confused characters are overpowered. Skills * Muddle Roar (Uses ???): Inflicts confusion on one row. Conditional Drop * None. Furyhorn (Etrian Odyssey IV) Furyhorns are once again back in Etrian Odyssey IV. Their modus operandi remains the same as in the previous game, using their roar to try confusing the whole front row and dealing powerful normal attacks afterwards. One Furyhorn appears in the Small Orchard when both Furyfawns are killed. When it arrives, it will be aggressive torwards the player, traveling two spaces at once and being able to leap over pools of water. Should the party escape with an Ariadne Thread and return, it will be passive, patrolling both routes that its Furyfawn children are usually found on. Another Furyhorn be found galloping back and forth in the Valley Spring, though this one is passive. Skills * Stomp (Uses ???): * Muddle Roar (Uses ???): Related Monsters * Furyfawn * Golden Deer Ragelope (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Like the original game, the Ragelope is the first FOE to be encountered in the game. In the beginning of the game, it is a good idea to avoid them for the time being. This is not too difficult to accomplish, as Ragelopes only go back and forth on the row they're on. Not only do Ragelopes have a high attack for the area, they can use Baffling Step to possibly cause a party member to panic. They can also use the skill Knockdown, which is a stab attack that does slightly more damage than their standard attack. Skills * Baffling Step (Uses ???): * Knockdown (Uses ???): Locations * Emerald Grove: B2F, B5F Related Monsters * Golden Deer Gallery EO2FurylordComic.jpg|The usual initiation for explorers. Category:Redirected Category:Etrian Odyssey II FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey III FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey IV FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey I FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters